Diamond Rose
18264&pg 5 Friendship is Magic Issue #11 page 4 (from official preview)] and one or more images of Glimmer Wings Diamond Rose|sentence=What should be included}} Diamond Rose is a female Pegasus who appears in the IDW comics. She has a light gray coat, pink mane and tail, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of a brilliant-cut gemstone. She first appeared in merchandise, which is the source of her name. She shares the same design as Fluttershy and "Parula" and the same mane and tail style as "Crescendo".__TOC__ Depiction in comics Diamond Rose appears throughout the story neigh anything... She is shown to be one of Princess Cadance's friends during their time at Canterlot Academy. She, along with Lemony Gem, is also shown to be hopelessly infatuated with Buck Withers, the captain of the Academy polo team. Toward the end of Issue #11, when Buck asks Cadance to the Fall Formal Gala, Diamond Rose and Lemony Gem say yes for her, and Diamond Rose remarks how lucky Cadance is. On a cover of the upcoming , she appears with her eyes closed in a Canterlot Academy hallway with Princess Cadance, Lemony Gem, Buck Withers, Shining Armor, Sprinkle Medley, and Cherry Berry. Merchandise A brushable toy of Diamond Rose, first officially shown on the Hasbro Corporate Social Responsibility website, is bundled with a suitcase, a swan figure, a pair of tickets, a sticker sheet, and in some releases the MiniDVD Applebuck Season as part of the sixth wave of Playful Ponies. The English-only monolingual version of this release's packaging states that Diamond Rose "loves to get special gifts for each of her friends when she goes on vacation!" and "brings her suitcase on a trip!" There is a multilingual version. A mini-figure toy and collector card of Diamond Rose, with the same design as Rainbow Dash, are included together as number 14 of 24 in the fifth wave of mystery packs, the first two regional versions of which were initially released in 2012. The multilingual version of the card states that Diamond Rose "sparkles with fun!" then restates this description once in each of the other twelve languages. The English-only monolingual version of the card states that Diamond Rose "loves to give gifts to her friends!" A second brushable toy of Diamond Rose, with Glimmer Wings, is bundled with a brushable toy of Pinkie Pie and a comb as a Target-exclusive part of the Crystal Empire line. According to the English-only monolingual packaging of this release, "PINKIE PIE loves when her hair sparkles like crystals! Her friend DIAMOND ROSE has beautiful wings that sparkle too!" Quotes Gallery Diamond Rose Collector Card.jpg|English monolingual version of mystery pack wave 5, card 14 of 24: Diamond Rose Diamond Rose toy.jpg|Playful Ponies Diamond Rose, alternate version Diamond Rose MIB.jpg|Mint-in-box Diamond Rose with Applebuck Season DVD Diamond Rose MIB back of packaging.jpg|Mint-in-box Diamond Rose, back of packaging Glimmer Wings Diamond Rose and Pinkie Pie MIB.jpg|Glimmer Wings Diamond Rose and Pinkie Pie, mint-in-box Glimmer Wings Diamond Rose with comb.jpg|Glimmer Wings Diamond Rose and comb Comic issue 11 page 4.png|Diamond Rose on Friendship is Magic Issue #11 page 4 IDW comics issue 12 cover.jpeg|Diamond Rose on cover of Friendship is Magic Issue #12 References es:Diamond Rose